parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Trailer
Here is a trailer for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *(the scene opens where several people are bringing to the Indian village) *Narrator: She was the daughter of the chief. (Tanya Mousekewitz runs through the forest) *Papa Mousekewitz: She has her mother's spirit now. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Come down here! (Tanya, wearing her pink bikini, jumps off the cliff and dives into the sea by making a swan dive) *Narrator: And she lived a life of freedom. *Miss Kitty Mouse: No! Not that... way. (jumps off the cliff, wearing her blue bikini, and dives into the sea by making a swan dive, just like Tanya does) *Settlers: Watch out! Come on, lads. Steady on your course. (a ship sails) *Narrator: He was an explorer, searching for adventure in new land. *Justin: Come on, lads. We didn't come all this way to look for it. (the guards come to the forest) *Uncle Grandpa: They do not intend to stay. *Jenner: We're counting you to make sure those feebles do not interrupt our mission. (Tanya, Jerry, and Tom hide in the bushes) *Duncan: I... I made it myself. *Narrator: But though their worlds were very different... *Starkiller: These pays of visitors are very strange to us. No-one is to go near them. Their destinies were one. (Justin and Tanya finally meet each other) *Narrator: From Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Productions, comes this American Legend. *Justin: Who are you? *Tanya Mousekewitz: Tanya Mousekewitz. (singing as she and Justin run with Tom and Jerry) Come round the pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they're worth. (Justin falls with Spike pursuing Tom) *Mrs. Mulch: Hello, Justin. *Justin: That meerkat is talking to me. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Then you should talk back. *Mrs. Mulch: He's handsome, too. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Oh, I like her. *Narrator: She believed in her dreams, *Uncle Grandpa: Wallace has asked to seek your hand in marrage. (Starkiller Gags) *Tanya Mousekewitz: I think my dream is pointing down another path. *Narrator: followed her heart, *Tanya Mousekewitz: What are you doing here? *Justin: I had to see you again. *Miss Kitty Mouse: You'll be turning your back on your own people. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I can't leave you. *Narrator: and found the love that changed the world. *Mrs. Mulch: Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I love him, Father. *Duncan: Bravo. *Narrator: Paul Young and Paul Young 65: Productions presents its all-new full-length animated motion picture. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore somewhere past the sea. *Narrator: With music by Academy Award Winner, Alan Menken, and lyrics by Award Winning Lyrictist, Stephen Schwartz. *Tanya Mousekewitz: And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper-skinned... *Narrator: And this time, experience the adventure. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Until you can paint with all the colors of the wind. *Narrator: Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs